If Only They Knew
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, are getting together but little do they know that A is right along with them.  SPOILER! Don't read if you don't know who A is! R&R!
1. Suckers

**Disclamer!: **I do not own the pretty little liars series but Sara Shepard does… to bad so sad .

**MPOV**

I was driving over to that Spencer's house with Hanna behind the wheel because we were going to discus how horrible A was and how much she was scaring us… HA if only they knew they were about to tell her how they feel to her face. Yeah so what I was ruining my best friend's life and the other girls as well but hey that's what you get. What goes around comes around bitches. I was glad Alison was gone, she did nothing but make peoples lives horrible including mine… and now that I've done my homework I know that she's made her little posies lives a nightmare too. All the secrets they share won't be secrets for much longer.

Everyone will know about Emily and her new girlfriend that moved into Ali's old house. I guess she'll kiss whoever lives there. Then there is Hanna's little… binge and purge idea, I was wondering how she lost her weight so much faster than I did when I was eating better and less. Oh and her wrecking Sean's car because he wouldn't screw her? PRICELESS! So glad I didn't miss that one.

Well hey at least she's not the only one who keeps her secrets at home… Aria's poor little parents are getting a divorce, and so you know what she does? She hooks up with her teacher. That little whore! After all that is why her parents are breaking up how does she know that hot little Mr. Fitz isn't taken yet? Maybe he knows how to play the cards like her father does. Or maybe he got some tips. And of course we won't leave out the cheating genius herself Spencer Hastings! As you may know she may win the Golden Orchid but it's not her who should keep the prize. It's her evil not-so-step-sister Melissa who should. That essay isn't all the stole from her sissy. She also took Ren the hot fiancé. Who knew one kiss could ruin something so big!

I know way more then those girls think I do and way more than they ever will know.

At this point if they haven't figured it out they never will! I have both phones ready to prepare a text from A to my phone so they all can gather around and I can watch the show. Now I know why Ali did this. It's _**so **_much fun! I'm interrupted from my lovely evil planning since we're here at the Hastings mansion itself and I can't help but smirk and think _let the games beigin!_

Me and Hanna step out of her moms Mercedes with our new coach bags and Gucci glasses that we didn't steal this time. Before we even get to the door Spencer opens is her face looking tired and worn. Looks like I know how to break Little Ms. Perfect after all.

"You guys are late we were starting to worry." Plain and simple yet is brings joy to my ears. No, I didn't hurt any of you. Yet.

"Sorry Mona took forever to get ready." Yeah ok Hanna throw me under the bus but soon you'll know that's not a very smart thing to do!

"Hey it takes time to look like this" I say while pointing to myself with a grin. Hanna puts one on her face that matches mine but of course it takes Spencer to be a big fat rain cloud on the parade.

"Come on lets go in, Aria and Emily are waiting in the kitchen." So we went in Hanna sat on the end next to Aria who looked lost and frazzled. Hmm I wonder if it's because I sent her mom that letter about her cheating deadbeat dad, or because I'm practically stalking her. Maybe a little of both? Either way I'm proud of myself. I took my seat next to Hanna who looked simply bored with it all (which I know is a major act… she's flipping out inside, after all she is my best friend) and of course Emily was spilling her concern every where making a mess. Metaphorically of course.

"Okay guys thanks for coming over-" yeah go ahead Spencer be the leader of the group of banshees and get yourself killed like Ali did, go on I dare you.

"Has anyone gotten anymore messages?" Emily calm down no they haven't because I've been to lazy to say anything threatening and witty.

"Last week was the last one for me."

"Uh-uh"

"Not a one"

Ugh… here I go, having to lie… I totally forgot about the fact that I didn't send one in a while!

"I got one this morning" I could be an actress a perfect tremble in my voice that makes me sounds worries and totally out of control but I'm hiding it. Another point for Mona!

"What did it say?" Damn you Spencer you could have just nodded and moved on. Yeah you'll be the first to go down. I hate you the most.

"It said something about revenge being a bitch and I better watch my back." Hmm good enough I'll let their minds wonder a bit. Oh! And it's time to send my already typed out message to the group! I pretend to be looking for lip-gloss in my bag and press send. When I come back up I apply and put it back it to hear a chorus of phones chiming and worried looks being passed around. I decided to play along.

"Who's going to read to it?" God please don't let it be me I don't want to have to act TOO much longer.

"I will" Good Spencer maybe I'll reconsider you as the first man down. "Watch your backs pretties I'm watching you all. Sitting around a kitchen table isn't doing what I-" oh dear Spencer what cat's got your tongue? I hope is stays there then you can stop ruining all my fun.

"What is it Spence? What does the rest say?" Oh calm down Aria you'll hear it! Or you could read it on your own phone… Duh.

"Sitting around a kitchen table isn't doing what I had planned for you. Soon enough you'll be running like diva's from the paparazzi when your darkest secret is revealed. So let the _fireworks_ go off and let's hope no one gets blinded this time. Kiss kiss A." Yes their all sitting like stone! It was fun at first but honestly after a while it gets old.

"What... what does it mean?" Of course I know that they are the ones that blinded Jenna 'Snow White' Cavanaugh. But they can't know that or my alter ego may be revealed!

"Nothing… it's nothing… A's crazy we all know that." Crazy am I Spencer? Of all people you should know not to talk about people like that. Looks like you're going down first again. An article in the paper about you being a big cheater sounds good. Sure you want to keep this up?

All the girls nodded obediently at Spencer. Hmm I'm pretty sure she's glad Ali's dead and gone. Now she can hold the power like she always wanted to.

"Hey guys it'll be okay we'll work it all out." Whatever you say Aria. Oh and have your parents worked out that divorce yet? Didn't think so.

"No it won't! It won't be okay until we tell someone and we all know it!" Wow Emily didn't know you had that kind of anger in you. Maybe you should stop hanging around Maya (sp?) so much huh?

"Would you just CHILL Emily! God this isn't easy for us and you freaking out isn't helping!" Thanks Hanna you're always right… Maybe you'll be second to go so I'm not using you as a warning but you don't have to watch them all go down. You were the best after all. Always the least harmful. But now you're the pit-bull in the pack… I guess all of you guys got a little of Ali when she died. Emily got franticness that she had in the end, Spencer got the leadership skills, and Hanna got the aggressiveness. Of course as usual Emily got the short end of the stick.

"You freaking out doesn't help anything either Hanna so just breathe. I'll see you guys at lunch tomorrow my parents are coming home soon and if they see you guys here they'll freak" Wow Spencer is breaking a rule! Scandal! That is going in the book with the rest of the secrets.

"Yeah I better get home soon to, uh my sister is probably looking for me." You mean your girlfriend is. It's okay Emily we won't judge a lesbian but we will judge a liar.

"Okay then bye guys. Come on Mona lets go on a shopping trip." Please I want to go home and remember this great moment off all of you freaking out at the fact that A knows where you are. And none of you even knew you invited her.

"Yeah sounds good I could use some shopping therapy."

"Couldn't we all?" I laughed at that. Not because it was funny but because she thought A needed shopping therapy from just having fun. So we all left the house. Hanna was sacrificing herself to A and didn't know. And I was going to just think about how to make these Pretty Little Liars go down. Hard and fast.

**A/n: I had a lot of fun writing this! Maybe a little to much fun but hey whatever! Haha. Hope you guys liked it R&R please! But I do admit the end was a little rushed but I didn't want it to go on and on and on and… well you get the point! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bad Liars and Worse Sneakers

**A/n: YAY I'm making this a stoooryyy! Haha this will be like the stuff that's going on that wasn't said in the books when little Mona is having fun being A! Okay here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**(MPOV)**

Little bitches don't know what's coming! I feel slightly bad about everything I'm putting them through but at the same time it's making me ecstatic! Right now I'm watching our little mermaid herself Emily Fields at swim practice preparing to sneak in the locker room. I've made a lovely note saying _Keep one eye out of the water someone's always watching. And maybe your girlfriend isn't all she seems to be. –A_.

It was a piece of art if I do say so myself. But not at cryptic as I would have liked. Oh well can't always win.

I got in the locker room with my amazing skills slipped the note in and left. I'm off for a shopping trip with Hanna to see if she has anymore secrets she wants to share with me. With A. Then I can follow her skinny bulimic self around without her knowing. Some people say stalker. I say pavement artist.

"Hey Han! Ready to go?"

"Ready as ever! I even got my mom's Mercedes."

"We are going to look so h-o-t" we walked over to her car and saw Spencer coming from field hockey practice. _Target Sited_ I said to myself and mentally laughed.

"Hey isn't that Spencer Hastings over there?"

"Yeah. So?"

"She should come shopping with us! I mean it's not like she has any friends and we could use her brain a little don't you think?"

"Yeah okay fine" she said before sticking her head out the window and shouting to Spencer"

"Hey Spence want to come shopping with me and Mona?" she screamed across the parking lot. Now, now Hanna A may hear you! Oops I forgot she's in the car with you.

"Yeah sure one sec!" she yelled back picking up her stuff before running across the parking lot and jumping in the backseat. "Thanks."

"No problem Spencer. OH! Have any you gotten any text from A lately?"

"Nope" now Hanna lying isn't very smart! I happen to know I sent you one just yesterday when we were out getting dinner together! I was telling you to stop eating all of those damn cheez-its just to make them come right back up!

"I got two" hmm the least favorite tells the truth. Too bad I wanted you to be the liar. Hanna turned around lightning quick and faced her.

"What did they say?"

"Umm they just talked about some… stuff that happened recently." Oh like how you had a make out session with your sisters fiancé? Yeah I think that's what they said. OH and also about how you stole your sister essay too! Wow Hanna steals from name brands and you steal from your sister. No wonder you two were good friends.

"Oh" Hanna and I said at the same time.

"I think I should actually just go home Hanna. Do you mind just dropping me off?"

"Yeah sure. I think I'm going to head home too. Sorry Mona I forgot my mom was making dinner tonight" Liar. You. Are. A. Liar. Screw killing Spencer first. YOU Hanna are going to be the first one to die.

"It's cool. Let's just go" I said. I'm pissed and I think Aria is going to be the one pay.

When Hanna dropped me off at my house before pulling right into her driveway I went straight to my room to write up a cryptic note for Aria. Yeah I know about her and Ezra Fitz. She should at least try to hide it a little more always in his office. Little slut.

_Yeah Aria go ahead and 'sneak' around with Ezra Fitz. I'm sure your daddy would be proud. You can go find his little skank and take some notes. I'm sure Ezra wouldn't mind taking some notes from your dad while you're at it. _

_XOXO- A_

A fine piece of work if I do say so myself. If this doesn't make her angry nothing will. I pressed the send button on my decoy blackberry and off my cute little message went. She'll TOTALLY love it. Another point for A! Just like the perfect Ali herself, I always win, only I'll make it out alive.

**A/n: Sooo what did you think? Was it Awesome? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Or you're not really sure what to say? Either way review! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


End file.
